Retro Nanos
Nanos are one of the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall Retro. Nanos are small, miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are currently 36 usable in FusionFall Retro. Although the NPC's of characters in the game have more realistic looks, the nano versions of them still retain some of their original "cartoony" appearances. History Nanos were created by the unlikely team of Dexter and Mandark. When Fuse came to Earth and began his invasion of the planet with his horde of Fusion Monsters and Terrafusers, Dexter and Mandark began to develop the best way to fight against the invaders. The results of this development were Nanos. By harnessing the essence of Planet Fuse and its monsters, Fusion Matter, they could create the Nanos, the ultimate weapons against Fuse and his minions. In the story, the Nanos were originally created in The Future, but unfortunately, it seemed that they were created a little too late, and the people in The Future could only slow down the infection of the world. However, when the player arrived in The Future due to Dexter's time travel experiment, Future Dexter came up with a new plan: by sending the instructions for how to create back to the heroes' past selves with the player, they could get the right tools to fight Fuse at the right time, and thereby prevent the dark future. Thanks to the help from the player, the remaining heroes managed to send the instructions to create back to the past, and their past selves managed to mass produce the Nanos. It is also hinted that the Great Machine was built after the player sent Dexter a message via a wormhole from The Future. Powers Each Nano has three Nano Powers, one of which the player must select upon the Nano's creation; e.g., Numbuh Two can make a player run faster, while Mandark can allow a player and his group to jump higher. Other abilities involve paralyzing Fusion monsters, dealing additional damage, or slowing down their movements. The chosen ability can be changed later at a Nano Station for the price of one appropriate Power Item. There are a total of thirty-six Nano Powers, and three copies of each power, one for each Nano type. Nanos come in three different types: Adaptium, Blastons, and Cosmix. Based on its type, the Nano can be used to deal additional damage to enemies. On the other hand, if the player sends out a Nano with a type that is weak against the Fusion Monster's type, the damage will be less. Every Nano has a stamina bar, which determines how long it can remain active. A summoned Nano will slowly lose stamina until it runs out. Stamina can be regained by giving Nano Potions to the Nano or by putting it away to rest. If the Nano has a passive power, its stamina will drain at an accelerated rate. Powers that require manual activation will drain a large amount of stamina at once. Guard, Antidote, and Freedom will drain some stamina when the effect to counter is triggered. For example, if a monster uses Stun, the Freedom Nano will lose some stamina in order to prevent the effect. Recall ‒ and Revive ‒ Group will drain a large amount of stamina. A Nano with low stamina will become visibly tired, and if a Nano runs out of stamina or is put away while tired, its picture will sink, and the player must wait for it to recover a minimum amount of stamina before it can become usable again. An ideal strategy is to use your desired nano when needed. Gumballs Gumballs can help make a Nano more powerful for a period of time until the effect wears off, or the player who has the Nano dies. Each Gumball corresponds to one of the Nano and Monster Types (i.e. Adaptium, Blastons, and Cosmix), which can be indicated by its color (see right). One can use a Gumball on a Nano of the corresponding type. While a Nano is boosted from a Gumball, it will have a special backdrop of the corresponding color, as shown in the bottom right. Gumballs can be acquired from C.R.A.T.E.S dropped by monsters or rewarded at the end of Infected Zone Races, or from certain vendors. Gumballs are most useful when given to a Nano right before fighting a Fusion, in which the power boost can help with abilities such as Heal, Stun or Damage to do better against these dangerous foes. Acquiring a Nano The player is able to acquire one Nano for each level. Once a player has gathered enough Fusion Matter, the player automatically receives the Nano Missions for their level. After the Fusion is defeated, the respective Nano is awarded, and the player levels up. According to Computress, in order for a person to create a Nano, three things are needed: a definite amount of Fusion matter, a personal item from the character the Nano would represent, and one's own imagination (possibly Imaginary Energy) in order to "purify" the Fusion Matter so it could be used. List of Nanos Trivia * Megas and Swampfire are the only nanos who share three identical powers, Sleep ‒ Cone, Sneak ‒ Self and Sleep ‒ Area. * Codename: Kids Next Door is the only show that has at least one character from the show in all three Nano types (Adaptium ‒ Numbuh Two; Blastons ‒ Numbuh Five and Numbuh One; and Cosmix ‒ Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three). * Oddly enough, Buttercup and Bubbles are not identical to their cartoon counterparts (unlike Blossom)and feature some slight deviation. ** Buttercup's Nano wears a black wristband and has slightly different hair. ** Bubbles' Nano wears jeans and has black and white striped long sleaves. Category:Nanos